Card Capting Again
by Etherelemental
Summary: Ch. 4 is up! The cards have been released again. Will the new cardcaptor, Kioku, be able to recapture them again? Or will he fail? Takes place centuries after Sakura captured the cards. Please R+R even if you flame!
1. The book

Disclaimer: I am only writing this out of my own enjoyment and hope that I don't get sued as I couldn't possibly afford to pay anything right now. (and possibly for the rest of my life) But please note that I did create all the characters with the exceptions of Yue, Kero, and the cards, as well as anyone of the original CCS cast that may be mentioned. Also, the storyline is mine.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
The book  
  
Saino Kioku treads down the silent corridor. As he nears the corner of the corridor, he looks cautiously to see if there is anyone in sight. Seeing nothing, he motions to his partner to come on. They have finally reached the vault they were making their way to. Kioku breathed a sigh of relief. For the past hour they had made their way through the tower, hoping that there were not any guards. If they ever needed to speak to one another, they used the signs that the guild of thieves always used to stay silent and to identify one another.  
  
Kioku was by the door to the vault first. Yuma Sabita was just a moment behind Kioku. They had been best friends for five years. They went with each other on every assignment one of them was given, as often happened. Even though they were still children, they could move around silently with ease.  
  
Kioku has the door to the vault picked quickly and opened it slowly and only enough so that they could get through. Both of them had been in this vault several times before, but everything in the vault kept on going in and going out, but not always with the same people who had it moved in. Kioku and Sabita both looked thoroughly for what they were looking for. While Kioku was looking, he suddenly felt compelled to look at an odd book. There was a seal on it to keep it from being opened. Kioku could read and write very little, all of which Sabita had taught Kioku, even with that, he was still barely able to read what was written on the cover. What Kioku could clearly see was a winged lion on the cover above a sun that's held up by chains.  
  
"I found it!" Sabita cried softly.  
  
Kioku turned his head to Sabita to acknowledge that he heard. When Kioku looked back at the book, the seal was open. It must have been loose, Kioku thought opening it. He gasped when he saw that there were cards in the book. Kioku picked the card on the top of the stack up. It was thicker and heavier than he expected. He looked the card over.  
  
"Kioku! Guards are coming! Should we go out a window?" Sabita asked.  
  
Kioku turned to face Sabita, seeing him pocket an amulet. "No, it's too windy. We should just wait for the guards to pass."  
  
Sabita nodded. Kioku turned his head back to face the book in time to see the card glowing right before a burst of wind came out of the card. Kioku was so startled that he let go of the card, which caused it to shoot through the ceiling with all of the other cards following. Kioku didn't think that it was good for this to be happening. So, Kioku reached for the column of cards shooting out from the book and was barely able to grab the last card.  
  
"What was that?!" Sabita gasped.  
  
"I- I don't know, but I think that even if it's windy out, we should try the window now. Who knows who saw that above us and I don't want to find out." Kioku said shoving the book in the bag w/ the mirror.  
  
When they were certain that the guards had passed, they opened the door to the vault and moved down the corridor to the nearest window. As they were lowering at the windowsill, Kioku saw a boy walking past another corridor near them. Kioku ducked his head quickly, hoping they weren't seen. Sabita quickly followed suit, without asking anything, knowing this isn't the time for pranks.  
  
I knew it was windy, Kioku thought to himself as they descended the wall, trying not to lose their grip, as the wind pulled at them. Kioku often checked their progress by seeing how far away the ground was. Even though it always made his head swim, he knew this was better so they could know if there were soldiers or guards waiting below, which would mean that they had been spotted. When they reached the ground, they made their way to nearby bushes to plan their way out.  
  
"What did you take? " Sabita whispered to Kioku.  
  
"A book. I don't even know what happened to cause all of the cards to do what they did," Kioku replied, just as quietly.  
  
"Let's look at the book. It may tell us more than what we know," Sabita said, opening the bag.  
  
When the bas was opened, a doll flew out of the bag. "Who put me in there!?" the doll demanded.  
  
Kioku and Sabita were dumbstruck. They couldn't even explain where the doll came from. Sabita was the first to recover, as the doll glared at them. "We didn't even know that you were in there. All that we knew were in the bag were a book and mirror."  
  
"This book?" the doll asked, as the book that had contained the cards floated out of the bag.  
  
"Yes. That's the book we put in the bag after the cards flew out of it," Sabita said.  
  
"Wait, the book's different. There used to be a winged lion on it," Kioku said, quickly.  
  
"Wh-," the doll began.  
  
"This must not be an ordinary book," Sabita interrupted. Kioku nodded in reply.  
  
"What do you mean the cards flew out of the book?" the doll cried.  
  
"Quiet!" Sabita snapped. "We can't afford to be loud until we're back at the hideout."  
  
"Who are you?" Kioku asked, while searching for openings in the guards, in which they might be able to sneak through.  
  
"I'm Kereberus. Guardian of the Seal!"  
  
"What seal?" Sabita asked.  
  
"The seal on the Book that keeps the Sakura cards from being released on the world," came the reply.  
  
"Is there nothing we can call you that isn't so long?" Kioku inquired impatiently, putting the book back in the bag.  
  
"My last master called me Kero," Kereberus replied.  
  
"Kioku, we need to go. We can swim through the water gate. The guards have just left that area. If we hurry, we can make it out before they return," Sabita informed Kioku.  
  
"Let's go," Kioku said, then turned to Kero. " Stay quiet, unless you have a death wish, magical doll."  
  
Kero flew into a rage at that, but before he could say anything, Sabita and Kioku were already swimming towards the water gate. Kero hurried after them and finally caught up to them right as they reached the gate.  
  
"We need to dive under the water and you're coming with us, magical doll. You will answer our questions when we get to our shelter for the night," Sabita tells Kero, right before Kioku grabbed Kero and they dove underwater and swam through the gate and the tunnel until they were outside the wall. As soon as they reached the surface, Kioku let go of Kero.  
  
"Why did you do that!?" Kero shrieked.  
  
"Quiet!" Sabita hissed.  
  
"I thought I heard something!" a voice calls out from the top of the wall.  
  
Kioku grabs Kero again. Then Kioku and Sabita both hurry to find a hiding place. When they're hidden, they wait and listen for sounds that meant it was safe to go out. Kioku was content to let Kero bite him, while he had him in his hand as long as it meant that he was quiet. There was silence for a time, then an arrow embedded itself in Sabita's shoulder. Sabita cries out in pain. Kioku is so shocked he lets go of Kero, who finally realized the gravity of the situation and stays silent.  
  
Sabita puts a finger to his lips, motioning for Kioku and Kero to be quiet and drifts off in the river, face up with his eyes staring up blankly as if he were dead. Before he was out of the bushes, he mouths to Kioku, We will meet again. I'm certain of it.  
  
Sabita lets his eyes glaze over, so it will make him seem all the more dead and float out into the currant. Another arrow embeds itself into Sabita's neck as soon as he is in sight. Kioku gasps in horror as Sabita floats sown the river. Kioku's vision starts to spin and he blacks out.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
When Kioku first is aware of his surroundings, all he sees is darkness. He remembers all that happened that day all too clearly. As he climbs onto the road out of the river, which is just next to the bushes, he picks up the bag and hurries through the streets to the abandoned house he and Sabita had often slept in. He doesn't even remember the doll until he looks in the bag and Kero flies out. Kioku jumped back, letting a dagger slide from within his sleeve, almost as if it suddenly appeared there in his hand. It took a moment for Kioku to recognize Kero.  
  
"Don't do that again," Kioku ordered Kero, as he slid the dagger back up in his sleeve.  
  
Kero gave no sign that he heard, and so Kioku chose to just let it be. After a few minuets, Kioku asked Kero, "What are these cards? Some sort of strange magic?"  
  
"The Sakura cards are a separate magic from all the other magic. They are magical cards that can create great destruction when they are left to do what they want. Which is why my first master, Clow Reed sealed them up in the cards. When they are released, they need to get captured and since you're the one that released them, you're the one who will need to capture them."  
  
Kioku thought this over for a moment and replied, "Well, before we get into that, there are a few rules you'll need to follow if you're going to follow me around, as I can tell that you will be. When we're in the streets, you will need to act like you're nothing more than a mere doll. If you show any signs that you're enchanted, I'll be put to death for having a magical item and you'll be destroyed." Kioku motioned for Kero to be quiet, as he could tell Kero was about to say something, "Let me finish first. Next is do not harm any rat that may be in here. They are my friends and they help bring in money that allows me to eat. They also will not harm you if you don't harm them. Finally, you will only move around like you can while you're in here unless something comes up. Now you may speak."  
  
"What do you mean about you'll be put to death and I'll be destroyed?" Kero asked.  
  
"That's because anything that has magic in it is illegal. It has been years since anyone has openly shown that they had magic or even had a enchanted item," Kioku replied.  
  
"How many years has it been?" Kero asked.  
  
"I know that it's been for at least my entire life. I was told that it's been that way for even the leader's whole life, or at least a vast majority of it. To enforce the law against magic, anyone who has magic is killed as soon as they are discovered and are sentenced to death by the nearest lord that is around."  
  
"How are people determined to have magic?"  
  
"They have seekers who travel around the land who seem to either sniff out the magic or at least see it. I don't know, but it seems that there is one in the castle that I was in with Sabita when the cards flew every which way."  
  
"Did any cards remain?"  
  
"Yes, I didn't know what was happening and so I then grabbed the last one before it was out of my reach," Kioku said, pulling it out from the bag as it had fallen out of the book while it was in there.  
  
Kero looks at it and then nods. "This is the Illusion card. There are many more cards that will need to be recaptured, otherwise there will be a great catastrophe." Kero thinks for a minute after he spoke before he added a little more to what he said. "Why is there not very much technology here?"  
  
"This is always how it's been. I remember hearing though about a great explosion or something that happened several centuries ago. I think that that's when magic was realized to exist by everyone. So I think that may be when whatever technology there was then disappeared, but I think that it's also what made people to think that magic as being evil, as some think that magic is what created the explosion."  
  
"I see," Kero replied, thinking on what he was just told. "Anyway, you'll need to come with me to recapture the cards."  
  
"Why? If the cards will create a catastrophe, then I'd let it so that it would kill those who are in charge of the law and carrying it out. It's done nothing for me but make it miserable, as that's why my parents were killed, because they had magic. I wasn't even old enough to remember them before they were killed. My only brother is the seeker in the castle because of his magical ability. I only had Sabita to live with and only for the past five years, and now when I have the chance to strike I am told that I need to keep that from happening. Why should I keep that catastrophe from happening?" Kioku demanded angrily.  
  
"Because if you don't, then even I can't tell where the catastrophe will occur. It could even start with this building you seem to live in."  
  
Kioku couldn't argue the possibility of that and had to think about it in a way in which he would be willing to accept the responsibility of capturing the cards. Kioku then asked, "I don't care if the catastrophe happens around me. I would willingly sacrifice myself if it means that my enemies will be killed as well."  
  
Kero thought about this for a moment then replied, "The catastrophe may not kill your enemies, they may be able to escape it somehow, or the catastrophe may be worse than you dying. Though, it could also be much simpler than that."  
  
Kioku didn't like that thought and couldn't argue against that point, as he didn't know really anything about these cards. So, grudgingly, Kioku asked, "What will we then need to do to capture these cards?"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
When they finally finished talking, Kioku then decided to leave for a minute and told Kero to get in the hood of the forest cloak that he was putting on, while slinging the bag that had the mirror and book from the vault. As they were leaving the abandoned house, Kioku told Kero to stay quiet, at this time everyone is suspicious of everyone and is not the time to begin to trust anyone except those who you trust completely already, but sometimes not even then. They moved silently through the city, under a bright half moon, and into a forest that seemed to be growing in the middle of the city. Kero asked what it was doing there, but Kioku ignored him and began weaving between the trees. Kioku didn't think of the giant penguin with the slide going down from its mouth, but Kero was surprised to see it in the forest.  
  
"What is it?" Kioku asked, detecting Kero's surprise.  
  
"I know where we are. This used to be a park here," Kero replied.  
  
"I know where we are too. We are in the middle of the city of Tomoeda in the lands of Tokyo," Kioku stated, hardly even looking at where he was going as he had gone this way many times before.  
  
Kero started to say something, but Kioku just grabbed Kero and whispered harshly, "We've talked too much already. No one is supposed to be in the forest and anyone caught in the forest is punished the same as if they had magic."  
  
Kero was silent after that, but when Kioku released Kero, he whispered to Kioku hotly, "You could have told me sooner."  
  
Kioku ignored Kero and let Kero fly back in the hood of his cloak and went through the forest. When they came to a cliff, Kero began looking around expectantly and Kioku began to climb down the cliff face and Kero flew down after him, a questioning look on his face. Kioku ignored Kero and midway down, they came to a cave right out to the open.  
  
"This wasn't here when the cards were last released," Kero said, thoughtfully.  
  
"This cave was cut by hand when I was just five. They needed a secure place to enter as well as an emergency exit in case the guards found out where the headquarters to the Thieves guild is," Kioku replied, dropping nimbly on the cave floor.  
  
Kero followed Kioku wordlessly, eyeing the separate caves that branched off. The further they moved along, the more artificial the form of the cave took. Kero noticed some bags and barrels in some of the alcoves. "Why are we here now?" Kero asked.  
  
"I need to report to the leader and talk with the mad seer that is down here," Kioku replied taking the hood down from his head. Kero automatically saw several people working around them, and began acting like a toy, remembering what Kioku had said earlier that evening. Kioku paused in front of two men who seemed to be sleeping, but when Kero focused on them, they only seemed to be acting asleep, as they waved Kioku on without even changing their position.  
  
This process was repeated a few more times, until they came to a wide room that was well lit, but also very crowded. Kioku made his way through the crowd and was eventually standing in front of a table in which there were several people discussing something. When Kioku was noticed, they stopped discussing whatever it was that they were talking about and one man there asked Kioku, "So, what do you have to report?"  
  
Kioku pulled out the mirror that he and Sabita had stolen from the vault and placed it on the table. "We recovered the mirror from the vault and made our way out of the castle successfully. Unfortunately, after we were outside the castle, we sere spotted going into bushes in the water and Sabita was shot twice by arrows. I do not know if he lives or not. He was swept away in the currant to save at least me."  
  
"What is this doll that you now have on your shoulder?" the man asked.  
  
"This Kereberus. I also took a book that apparently had some magical cards in it. The cards all flew out when I opened the book. I was able to keep one of those cards. Kereberus seems to be the guardian of the seal that keeps the cards in the book, which was broken when I opened the book," Kioku replied, as if he was being asked the question by the group at the table and not by the one man.  
  
"It looks like any ordinary doll. If you are unable to prove that it is magical, we will then need to dismiss you from your duties," another at the table states.  
  
Kioku looks at Kero and flings him into the fire. Automatically, Kero flies out of the fire and starts yelling at Kioku. "I will not stand for this treatment! If you do that one more time you will regret it!"  
  
Kioku ignores Kero again and waits for a decision to be made by those around the table. A decision was made quickly. "Kioku. You have demonstrated your efforts for the guild and now may try the entrance tests to become a full member of the thieves' guild and will be assigned where deemed appropriate. You will also be given a chance to enter the Order of the Ivory Hand. That will only happen if you pass the first tests. The rest of the tests will be given as your skills improve. I have decided," the man that spoke to Kioku said.  
  
Kioku nodded and walked back the way he came. "A moment," the man ordered. "The first tests are to be given now. The test will consist of you defeating this boy, Kokoro Zoge, with a dagger while he has a sword. If you pass the first time, you will be admitted as well as given a choice of your assignment and a possible place at this table when not called for some service."  
  
The boy that was mentioned smiled when Kioku looked at him. Kioku nodded his head towards Zoge, noting Zoge being a year younger than him, and began walking towards the room for duels. Kero flew over to the man and asked, "What is this all about?"  
  
The man replied, "Since all things that pertain to the culture of what used to be Japan has been outlawed as well as any old Asian culture piece, we need to learn what we can afford to show in public without drawing attention to ourselves."  
  
"Why is all of that been banned and for how long has it been like that?" Kero asked.  
  
"It has been that way ever since I was a little child, that is when Japan was subjugated. The old Asian countries were the only places where magic had not been outlawed. So, when the countries fell, the culture of the countries were seen as ways in which rebellion could be incited, even the cultural buildings were prohibited. The languages are all that remain of the cultures, the names of those who were allowed to live when the countries were conquered. Japan held out the longest, but in the end, they were outnumbered.  
  
"The buildings were the first to go and then they built up castles as those that were built in European countries. We have done our best here. We are the only ones who know about the entrances and exits to the city that do not have guards to see who goes in and out. We are the rebellion that was worried about, but we keep them from knowing about us by calling ourselves the thieves' guild."  
  
Kero was satisfied with these answers and flew over to Kioku in a room adjacent to the one that they were just in. Kioku was looking over different daggers and finally chose a slim long dagger with an emerald and ruby fastened on each side of the hilt. Kioku turns and looks Zoge over and notices the white cloak and the embroidered white hand on his breast that signifies he is in the Order of the Ivory Hand and high up in the order as well. Just him being in the order would mean that he had control over at least part of an element, but it seemed that he had control over at least one entire element.  
  
The man came in the room and announced the test was beginning. Kero asked Kioku when he was circling Zoge, "Who is that man?"  
  
"He is the Leader. He is also known as the King of Thieves. I do not know his real name so do not ask that," Kioku replied.  
  
Kero was silent for a moment as Zoge slashed with the short sword while Kioku dodged the slashes, looking for any weakness that he could exploit. Suddenly, Kero felt something. "Kioku! There is a card nearby. You have to capture it!" Kero cried.  
  
"I need to focus on this. Whatever it is will have to wait for later," Kioku replied, not taking his eyes off of Zoge.  
  
Kero would have said more, but Kioku suddenly lunged at Zoge while rolling to be out of range of the short sword, when Zoge came around. As it was, Zoge had also dodged the slash of the dagger and was also out of range for Kioku to have a possible successful throw of the dagger, which could be used, though seldom worked. Kioku approached Zoge warily and began circling Zoge again. Though, Zoge began swinging the sword in ways that Kioku was hard pressed to dodge the swing and finally Kioku had to use the dagger to parry to avoid being hit with the sword. Kioku thought he suddenly saw the dagger glowing a pinkish light before the sword struck the dagger. As soon as the sword struck the dagger the sword shattered, not even chipping the dagger. There was complete silence in the room and the only sound that was made was from others working elsewhere in the cave. The Leader called out, "Then Kioku has passed the first test. Even though there was magic on the dagger he used, it could not have been placed on by him and so it does not count against him."  
  
Kioku brought the dagger back to where he got it from and the weapons master said, "Keep it. It is custom that whenever someone passes their first test, they are to keep the dagger as proof that they are members of the thieves guild."  
  
Kioku nods and puts the dagger in a sheath and stows it in his boot. Kioku turns to the Leader and asks, "I would also speak to the mad seer. Is that at all possible?"  
  
"Yes, when you are done with speaking with the mad seer, then you shall be able to decide what assignment you would like, as it will need to be decided before you leave back to the abandoned house you live in right now."  
  
Kioku nods and grabs Kero and starts walking through the caves again. Kioku ignores Kero's muffled voice and moves even deeper through the caves. When Kioku reaches the alcove that he was looking for he lets Kero go and Kero gasps for breath. "I thought I was gonna die!" Kero breathes.  
  
Kioku says nothing to Kero. Kioku doesn't even look at Kero and instead asks the mad seer, "What do you see for me that the future does withhold from my own prying eyes that can not begin to see the entirety of the future?"  
  
Even though the man lying on the ground in dirty clothes that resembled rags was facing the wall. He responds with, "Many tests await you, New member of the guild, First cardcaptor of this time, One who has the power to bring the dream of magic being safe to use again. When all tests are done, you will have one last test in which you will be tried in more than one way. Your powers are already almost to their extent, but will diminish and increase as you progress. You will not only gain the knowledge you seek, but allies that will be useful in the times to come. The stream has already divided. You were unable to keep the streams of friendship together, but you will find that the streams will merge again if you pass all of the tests that await you. The first of these many tests has already come before you. If you fail in realizing what this test is you will then face this same test again. None of these tests will last until you can complete them. You will always get another chance should you fail to even recognize the test." Kioku looks at Kero as Kero is just staring at the mad seer, who is seeming to just talk to the wall, yet knows far more than one would think he did. "You will be given guidance as you progress. You have one final power that will manifest itself as you get older. This power is the same that your brother has. This will tell you when most tests are nearby. When you those tests that you can use that power to find, you will receive an item that you can use. However, remember that the test will never be complete unless you seal it away with the proper instruction. If circumstances come that keep you from passing the test, then you will just have to accept it, and watch for the test to come again. You have been given a hard path to follow. You will need to use what you can. The more tests you pass, the weaker your own powers will be. They will not disappear entirely, but will just not be as effective. Your own power will increase, but will not give you anymore abilities than what you have already other than the seeking power. You will be the only cardcaptor in the thieves' guild, but not the only one."  
  
Kioku nods and turns away without saying anything. Kero stares at Kioku walking away and then hurries to catch up. "What was all that?" Kero calls out.  
  
"He is the mad seer. He can see the future perfectly clear, but by being able to do so, he has been driven completely mad. He is fine if you let him lie there. If this place is taken, he will rise and move to another location on his own and that is where we will set up our base. He is given food everyday, though he eats very little of it. When he tells someone their future, he can only tell them what he interprets the vision to be. We have to then determine what that will be," Kioku answers.  
  
"What did he mean that 'the first test has already come before you?'" Kero asked.  
  
"I do not know. I will need to think on that," Kioku replied, then suddenly thinking of something, he adds, "When I was taking my initiation test, you tried to tell me something, but I couldn't listen. What was it?"  
  
Kero thinks for a moment. "I said that I sensed a card."  
  
"Do you feel it now?"  
  
"Yes. It seems to be very close, I think that it may be nearby."  
  
"How close is nearby?" Kioku asked.  
  
"This way," Kero replies, "You should get the key out."  
  
Kioku then begins to chant, pulling out a key on a leather string, "Key which holds the power of the stars: reveal thy true form before me. By the contract, I, Kioku, command you! Release!"  
  
The key grows into a small staff and Kioku swings the staff like he would a sword and positions it in front of himself as he moves down the corridor back to the room that he had just fought in. As they enter Kero flies over to the weapons and cries, pointing, "This is it!"  
  
Kioku looks at where Kero is pointing and sees a long sword. Kioku then firmly plants his feet and then swings the staff in an arching motion, as if it was a sword, chanting, "Return to the guise you are meant to be in! Sakura Card!"  
  
A card appears at the end of the staff. Kioku opens his hand and the card flies into his open hand. Kioku looks it over and asks Kero, "Now what do I do?"  
  
"You need to seal the card by writing your name on it. If you don't the card may escape again."  
  
Kioku nods and goes to find a quill and a bottle of ink to write his name on it as best he could. 


	2. The tests

Chapter 2  
The Tests  
  
Two days later, Kioku is wandering the streets looking for anything that he can find that he could sell to get some money in which he would be able to get something to eat for that day. Kero was at the abandoned building in which Kioku slept. As Kioku was getting irritated at Kero for constantly ignoring the fact that he needed to not move around as he seemed prone to do, when Kioku held him firmly in his hand, which Kero seemed to becoming adept at dodging when Kioku tried to grab him. Kioku noticed a sparkle in the half-light in the shade of a building. Kioku looked closer and noticed that there were quite a few small treasures in the pile. Kioku knew that this was someone else's cache and he would need to leave it be, as it was necessary to do that so others wouldn't steal from him. Which used to happen until everyone agreed that to survive, everyone would need to not rely on others to get what they needed. Kioku then decided that he would then need to steal something that would be of low enough value that it wouldn't be noticed very much, but high enough that others would want it and would give him a fair price for it.  
Kioku then headed for the market and noticed guards strewn all over, which would make it much more difficult. Kioku never knew when the guards would do this, and was the main reason why he hated doing this. Kioku then looked around and found a merchant selling jewelry away from the guards. He wandered over, acting like he was looking for a place to lean against. Kioku leans up against the stall in which the merchant has his shop and has his back to the merchant. Kioku waits until someone begins talking to the merchant to make a sale and then he expertly felt around the rings and pendants that were there and felt for the ones that would get him the most money which would also get him the most food. Kioku takes a handful of rings and slides them on his fingers and pulls his hands back into his cloak before the merchant closes the deal with the customer. Kioku waits until another customer comes up and then slips away. Kioku then is looking for another merchant that he could sell the rings to when a voice cries out, "Thief! Thief!"  
Kioku looks towards where he hears the voice coming from and sees another merchant, where he hadn't even gone close to pointing directly at him. Kioku can see guards coming straight for him. Kioku backs up to an alleyway and pulls his dagger from his boot and uses it to try and keep the guards at bay, failing miserably, while saying, "I did not steal these rings."  
"If you didn't steal those rings, boy, why is that merchant saying you did?" one of the guards asks.  
"I didn't even go near him. I don't know why he said I stole these rings from him," Kioku replies.  
"He's right," a voice booms from behind the soldiers, who finally wrests the dagger from Kioku's hand. "I gave him those rings and that merchant has no right to claim that this boy stole them. Now, release him!"  
The soldier in command walks to the one who spoke, who is still out of Kioku's sight and replies, "Unless you want trouble stay out of this. If someone claims he stole something, then he did steal something from whoever claims he stole something."  
"Then I could say that he was given those rings and the merchant who claims that the rings were stolen could make a profit off of a boy who has not yet earned the respect of even a farmer. If you are certain that this boy did steal these rings, then I will see to it that this is bought up before the lord of the castle."  
The captain of the soldiers seemed to grow into a rage at that, but finally gave curt orders and Kioku was released. "Give him back his dagger," the man ordered. Kioku could now clearly see that he was a merchant. The guards tossed Kioku his dagger. Kioku waited for the guards to leave, while putting his dagger back in his boot, then ran over to the merchant, whose stall was right next to the alley and snapped, "I don't need any help from you. I would have been fine."  
"Maybe, but then the Leader would have to get you out of the jail, which would not be good for someone so new to the guild," the merchant replied. "If you steal rings, remember that some merchants steal with the guards at their backs. Had I not seen your dagger, I would not have intervened. You must be more careful when you steal otherwise you will not be in the guild for long as the guards will begin to recognize you when come here and you will not be able to be kept within the guild."  
"You're with the guild?" Kioku breathed. The man nodded and introduced himself as Kagureta.  
"If you wish, I will buy those rings from you so that you may go buy some food for yourself, one who collects the cards," Kagureta said.  
Kioku started at the mention of the cards. I thought no one knows about the cards, Kioku thought to himself before hurriedly asking Kagureta, "How do you know about that?"  
"All members of importance in the guild are notified when there is a new member. We are also told what they are assigned to do as well as the identifying marks on their dagger. Each dagger is different, but also so simple that anyone could have made it specially at anytime in the past since this country was subjugated," Kagureta answered.  
Kioku sells the rings and goes to the area of the market where food is sold. He buys some low priced food and eats most of it on the way back to the abandoned house, where he gives Kero half of what was left when he arrived. Kioku ignores Kero's complaints of how little he got and Kero's accusations of Kioku already eating most of the food that he had before coming to the building. Kioku then drops the leftover coins and pendants in a hidden cache that he created so he could hide his treasures that he found and any spare money he was able to get. He often put money in there, but put very few personal items there. The only items that were now in the cache were the key to the cards, the book that the cards were in and the two cards he had in his possession. Kioku covers the cache up and leans against a wall, while sitting on the ground.  
"I still don't understand why I can't come with you," Kero complains, flying over to Kioku.  
"I've told you before that if you continued to not stay hidden when we go out, no matter if there doesn't seem to be anyone around that you will need to then stay here. It doesn't help you any when you try to sneak out with me. If you think that I won't notice the presence of you, then you really need to learn what it means to survive in this city," Kioku tells Kero, closing his eyes. "One more day of staying in here, and you may come out with me, however, if you do not do what I tell you, then you will not get another chance."  
Kero begins crying out and Kioku ignores Kero, while hiding himself from view. Kero calls out, "I still know you're there!"  
Kioku whispers back, "The guards won't know if they don't see me."  
Kero then hears the door of the building being opened and quickly flies to where Kioku is hiding.  
"Why do we always get stuck with searching these empty buildings?" a voice asks.  
"As long as Tomadachi tells us to, we'll need to continue doing this," another voice responded.  
The door to the building was shut again. Kero tried talking to Kioku, but Kioku was already asleep. Kero finds himself a place to sleep, as he knows how much Kioku doesn't like sharing hiding places with anyone. "I hope that there will be another cardcaptor soon that isn't like him," Kero mutters angrily to himself.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Days pass and Kioku and Kero eventually begin to gain a grudging respect for each other. Kero finally was able to stay silent when they were out and Kioku began to take what Kero said more seriously. Two weeks after Kioku broke the seal on the book, Kioku and Kero return to find that there was someone waiting for them in Kioku's empty house wearing a hooded cloak that hid their face from view.  
"Who are you?!" Kioku demanded.  
"Zoge. The last time we met was when you took your initiation test for the guild. I am now here to give you a chance to join the Order of the Ivory Hand. If you wish to join, now would be the ideal time when there are no seekers in the city," the cloaked figure answered.  
Kioku nodded and replied, "I accept. I know that this will add to my duties and it will not be tolerated if I am unable to complete any single duty at any time, I will be released from both the order and the guild."  
Zoge nods in return and raises a hand. Zoge's hand begins to glow and the room begins to spin around Zoge, Kero, and Kioku. In moments the room is a blur and when it begins to slow down, they are standing in the forest, near some small decaying structures. Kioku ignores the surroundings, but Kero looks around them and when he is about to exclaim something, Kioku silences him with a glance. Zoge sits down on the ground and Kioku follows suit.  
Zoge the pulls out a dagger made out of pure flame and scratches in the dirt a small circle. He then places a cup of water and a few small flaming sticks at opposite ends of the circle. "These represent the elements of fire and water. They are basic in all that we do, but still opposite from each other." Zoge then places a rock at a point in the circle exactly between the water and fire. Then he pulls out a small vial that appears to be empty, but when he puts it in the empty point on the circle, it creates a small whirlwind that becomes visible when it touched the dirt. "These represent air and earth. They are what keep fire and water in balance, but they are also opposite from each other. Fire and water is what keeps these two elements in balance. With the loss of one, all elements will be lost and all will destroy itself, as the precious balance will be lost. The center is what connects everything together. It is commonly known as spirit. For you to join the Order of the Ivory Hand, you will need to find which element you are most dominant in."  
Kioku nods his head and Zoge says, "Reach you hand over the circle. Whichever element you are dominant in will be revealed. If it is Earth, you will receive a stone dagger. If it is Fire, you will receive a flaming dagger. If it is Water, you will receive a liquid dagger. If it is Air, you will receive a dagger made out of wind. While in possession with any of these items, you will gain resistance to all aspects of the element and will even gain some of the element properties when you choose. However, if there are any weaknesses that will effect you then it will become apparent. Such as, if you are with the Earth, then you will need to remain in contact with the earth in any form otherwise you lose you strength very quickly. However, if you are with Air you will not be able to lose contact with the sky. Fire and Water are different, as they are different opposites as well. The weaknesses for Fire and Water are not always as apparent as Air and Earth, nor are they always the same, as Fire and Water both represent change and Earth and Air are always the same. Reach your hand over the fire and find your element."  
Kioku thinks this over and then places his hand just above the circle and waits. At first nothing happens and Kioku is about to remove his hand when the stone begins to blur. Kioku feels his stomach begin to turn as the stone reforms into a perfectly shaped marble dagger. "You are now a member of the guild of the Earth side. If you need any help just focus on your dagger and you will receive help from anyone who has a dagger. You will keep on receiving tests to find out how powerful you are. The more power you have, the higher your rank within the guild will be. Yet, when you fail a test you will then be given no other tests and you will remain at the current rank you are at when you fail the test. If you become powerful enough, you will be given this test again to find out if you have a secondary element. Several of the guild have a secondary element, but very few have a third element and currently no one has gotten a fourth element, thought there have been a few in the past. The fifth element is the hardest to get and only one member of the guild has the final element but no other. He was unable to take another test. He is the mad seer. He would be the one to give the fifth element test, but so far no one has even come close to that point."  
Kioku nodded. Kero, who had stayed quiet during this whole ritual now spoke, "This is a much more powerful magic than I have seen."  
Zoge nods at Kero. "It is with all things. Everything grows and becomes more powerful, but there is always a point that needs to be broken before it can become more powerful. That point with magic is for it to be used. It never was as strong as it is now until a powerful sorcerer used his magic to preserve something that had no value to him other than it was filled with life that he could not let be destroyed even though he hated it more than he hated his enemies. Because of that act, all magic was double then tripled and finally squared. All because of someone who knew the value of life when he didn't value it at all."  
Kero nods and Kioku then begins to return to where he planned on sleeping that night. Kioku ignoring Kero's questions until they reached the edge of the forest where he silenced Kero. I need a real good way of keeping him quiet, Kioku thought to himself, frustrated. 


	3. Double Tasks

Chapter 3  
  
Double tasks  
  
A week later, Kioku was out in the streets trying to find a place to sell some of the stolen goods that he had acquired the day before. Kioku quickly found a place to sell it at, but when he was done and walking away, the man who had lost the goods to Kioku came around the corner of the street with some city guards and pointed to Kioku calling out, "That's him! He's the thief!"  
  
Kioku knew what was going to happen and darted into the nearest alley, but when he got in there, Kioku could see that he had gotten himself trapped. Kioku's mind raced with what he should do now and could only come up with one option. He had to use his magic and hope that there were no seekers in range.  
  
"Key which holds the power of the stars: reveal thy true form before me. By the contract, I, Kioku, command you! Release!" Kioku cried softly, as he swung the key like he would a dagger, while pulling out the Illusion card. "Illusion, hide me from all eyes that seek me."  
  
Kioku then did what he could to hide behind a small barrel that was already poorly cover for anything. As the guards ran into the alley, they stopped.  
  
"Where could he have gone!?" The first guard roared to no one in particular.  
  
"There was no way he could have escaped from here unless he had magic, but I cannot sense any magic residue. Even if he used an enchanted object, that would still leave a trail for me to follow. It seems that we thought he went down the wrong alley. If that's so, then even in other alley's like this, he still could have already climbed out onto the roof tops and been able to get away. We will not be able to catch him."  
  
Kioku caught his breath. That was a seeker that he had eluded while still using magic. How did that happen? He wondered. He walked the rest of the way back to the building that he lived at as carefully as he could, as he didn't know what happened. He even could see that the seeker looked straight at him. At least Kero wasn't there, Kioku thought wryly, he would have been making so much noise that it wouldn't matter that they couldn't see me, but that he was making so much noise.  
  
As Kioku came in sight of the building, he knew that someone was there as the door was partially open. Kioku then silently made his way to one of the extra exits he had in case he had to flee the building and the door was blocked for some reason. Until now, Kioku had never even thought of entering by one of these ways, let alone actually coming in one of those ways. As Kioku climbed the side of the wall along the narrow alley, he listened for anything out of place. However, the second floor of the building was silent and there was nothing there that Kioku could see when he looked cautiously other than the usual rubble and ruin that was the second floor.  
  
Kioku crept over and around the rubble and listened at the hole in the floor for any noise. What he heard was something that he did not expect at all. Kero seemed to be talking with whoever it was that was in Kioku's building. Kioku then lay on his stomach to listen easily.  
  
"...have been guarding a book for a few centuries before it was opened and the cards all escaped again," Kero said.  
  
"Who opened the book then?" The person asked, too far away to tell what gender the person was.  
  
"He's the one living here. He seems to get upset when I'm with him and he says that he's safer when I'm not with him. He just doesn't know how cool my real form is," Kero replied, sounding smug.  
  
Kioku bristled with rage while letting no sound out.  
  
"What's his name? I've been wondering that for a little while now."  
  
"Kioku," Kero replied promptly.  
  
I'm going to kill that doll, Kioku thought darkly. I don't care if it is magical or not, I'm going to kill it.  
  
"Kioku, huh? So, is Kioku a thief?"  
  
"Yes, though he says that he's a member of the guild of thieves."  
  
Kioku felt his face flush as his blood began to boil in anticipation for the doll's demise. He was planning on how he was going to celebrate the event.  
  
"So, then he must be a street rat," the voice commented. "Do you know when he'll be back?"  
  
"Usually he comes back around this time. He used to bring me something to eat, until he found out that I didn't need to eat. He said something about not wasting food on something that can survive without it," Kero commented, seemingly mostly to himself.  
  
"He's definitely a street rat then," came the reply.  
  
"What is a street rat? I don't believe that I've heard the term before," Kero asked.  
  
"A person who's lived all their life on the streets doing what they can to survive. Often they live as thieves as that is an easier way to survive than becoming someone who spends their time on the side of the street asking everyone if they could at least spare one copper so they could get something to eat. Most are orphans or children who were abandoned. But, many die before they can either obtain the skills that they need or they fall sick and die of common illnesses that spread quickly. Some people have it out for them for some reason."  
  
Kioku mentally shook his head, this person did not live here that was for certain, also this person could not be one of those who lived in the poor district of town. The person also could not be a thief as there were ways that the person would make certain that they would be able to talk with him without him having a warning first. And if they didn't care if he had a warning, then he would have been left a note with the information that he needed to know. Whoever this person was, he would wait until they left before going about destroying Kero. After all, Kioku told himself, this person could be waiting for him to return only to turn him over to the guards and seekers for having a magical item. At the thought of guards, Kioku quickly listened for signs that there were others down on the main level, however he didn't detect any.  
  
"Anyway," Kero continued, "usually Kioku is back by now."  
  
Kioku noted that the sun was actually beginning to set. I must have really been focusing on not being seen. Kioku thought in slight surprise.  
  
"Well, knowing how street rats usually don't get around to cleaning themselves very often if they ever do, I'd say that he's been here for a while, but didn't want to either of us to know that he was here listening to us. If I had doubts that he was a street rat, then this would confirm it as they are very perceptive in noticing even slight changes in an environment that is familiar to them and they also are quite good at moving silently, another ability that makes them good at thieving. Because here, it's just the survival of the fittest that they are concerned about. And anything that is what they aren't used to is something that they do what they can to make it so that it won't affect them in any way that they do not expect. That could be a good reason of why he prefers to leave you here."  
  
"How do you know that he's here? I haven't seen him come in," Kero asked.  
  
"Well, that would be because he probably has a spare exit that he entered by."  
  
Kioku didn't believe that the person knew that he was listening, but momentarily later, Kero flew up and saw Kioku. "You were right," Kero called down.  
  
Kioku didn't like what had just happened and instead of letting that person know about how he would climb up here, he decided to jump down. While he did, he pulled one of his daggers out just in case he was attacked when he got down. The person that had been talking with Kero turned out to be a girl about Kioku's age. Another thing that Kioku noticed about her was that she was wearing traveling clothes, which meant that either she was with a group of jongleurs or she was in a merchant caravan. She had light black hair, emerald green eyes, and a little shorter than him. Her hair came down to about the middle of her back.  
  
"So I see that you still have yet to learn to know when you should be silent," Kioku grumbled to Kero, though Kero acted if he didn't hear the comment; if he really did hear it. Kioku then focused on the girl. "Who are you?" Kioku demanded.  
  
"I should ask the same to you," the girl retorted.  
  
"I believe that stupid doll already told you who I was as well as other information that he should keep to himself," Kioku snapped back.  
  
The girl shrugged indifferently. "Still, you should still introduce yourself before you make demands of other people."  
  
"I don't need to do that in my home!" Kioku retorted. "I never invited you and this stupid doll doesn't seem to care about the possibility of being destroyed, otherwise he would stay hidden when I'm out."  
  
"He was hidden when I came in. I was just using this when I found him and then we began talking," the girl said as she held up an item that Kioku hadn't noticed as he was focusing on the stranger in his home. "If I hadn't used this, I never would have found Kero and would not have even come in this wrecked building if it didn't point it out to me."  
  
"I don't care what you used to find him, but he still should have acted like he was a regular doll and not an engaged in conversation that could easily lead to both his and my death. Even if the building was being destroyed for whatever reason, he should have stayed hidden and acted like he was a doll," Kioku raged.  
  
"Either way, It seems that you let the Sakura cards out," the girl commented.  
  
Kioku glared at Kero while thinking of something to say, but Kero spoke before Kioku could think of what to say. "I never told her about the cards."  
  
Kioku looked at Kero intently and commented, "I heard what you said about you guarding the book. No matter how you put it, you told her about the cards."  
  
"I knew about them before I even came here," the girl said, calmly, as it there wasn't a heated argument going on between Kero and Kioku.  
  
Kioku started and then looked at the girl. "How could you have known that?"  
  
"I was raised around the story of the cards. My family used to be the protectors of the cards until they were stolen and placed in the vault of the castle here."  
  
Kero gasped. "You mean that your family is descendants of Kinomoto Sakura and Clow Reed?!" Kero cried.  
  
The girl nodded. "Who are those people?" Kioku asked.  
  
The girl gasped in suprise. "They are my ancestors. They were the original two masters of the cards. Since Sakura's death, there have been no more masters of the cards, though on a couple of occasions the cards were supposed to have been released, but no one really knows how or when. All we know was that if any of those instances actually occurred any and all record and memory was erased."  
  
"This is great," Kioku said, sarcastically. "I have a strange girl in my home, who entered uninvited and I have no clue who she is other than the fact that she is the descendant of someone who was the master over some cards."  
  
"I will not be spoken about that way," the girl snapped angrily, her face going from the calm to unrestrained rage. "If you will not speak about me in a courteous manner, I will kill you. I have done it before and it will be no burden to my mind to have another added to those who I have killed. It will probably not even worth mentioning, as you are a worthless street rat."  
  
"I'd love to see you try," Kioku retorted, making a face at her.  
  
The girl lunged at Kioku, but Kioku dodged nimbly, however Kioku was caught completely off guard as the girl springs at Kioku so quickly that he is barely able to think to roll as he's taken off of his feet.  
  
"Now, who is worthless?" the girl cried triumphantly.  
  
"Then let's have a test," Kioku challenged. The girl seemed to be getting ready to leave and Kioku could not let that happen, as he needed to salve his wounded pride. "Unless, you're scared..." Kioku trailed off letting the words sink into the girl's mind.  
  
"Then what is your 'test'?" the girl asked, patiently.  
  
"If you can pick this up off of the floor, then I will admit defeat, but if you can't then you will admit defeat and tell me your name," Kioku replied, tossing his stone dagger on the floor.  
  
"You think to mock me with such a simple task?" the girl asked.  
  
"Well, if you're scared I'll let you go without taking my challenge," Kioku replied.  
  
This got to the girl as Kioku intended. Kioku also knew that anyone except him should not be able to hold the dagger let alone pick it up as it was magically attuned to him. Kioku also knew that the girl would have no way of knowing that and so the real test was if she was foolish enough to think that a small object like a dagger would be a show of strength instead of will. As if one is willing to take insults, they could be stronger than the one making them. Kioku smiles to himself as the girl tries to lift the dagger, but begins to have difficulty. Kioku then begins to step forward, except that the girl begins to lift the dagger.  
  
"That wasn't very kind of you to try to make me pick up an enchanted dagger without me knowing about it," the girl comments.  
  
"How..." Kioku begins in disbelief.  
  
"This is my own magic. I can make things float and I also have a few other abilities."  
  
Kioku smiles to himself. "Okay, I admit defeat as my promise. However, I still demand to know your name!" Kioku cried.  
  
"Fine," the girl said, sounding bored. "My name is Kaen Tomaru. My family just arrived in this city. We have been after the cards, but since they have escaped, then I will need to come with you as you are capturing them as well."  
  
"If you are staying, then I will need to take a representative to my leader of my guild so you may receive some aid for this," Kioku answers out of duty.  
  
"I will first need to talk to my parents. If you come with me, I might be able to get my parents to let me stay here. If I can do that, then I can share my knowledge with you about what I know about the cards," Tomaru tells Kioku.  
  
Kioku nods and lets Tomaru take the lead as they go out into the street and the failing light of day. Kioku also notes to himself that Kero hid under her hair. Kioku suspected that Kero didn't want to be left behind when he had a chance to me able to move around. Tomaru led the way through the streets with a sense of direction that impressed Kioku as the streets were easy to get lost if you didn't know your way around. Soon, they entered and encampment in the corner of the city square. Kioku was noticed right away and if it weren't for Tomaru vouching for Kioku the hired guards wouldn't have let him into the encampment.  
  
Tomaru led Kioku over to where Kioku could only guess that her parents were. They entered a small tent that seemed to be for community meetings for this traveling group of jongleurs. Tomaru instructed Kioku to sit towards the back until he was called forward and Kioku complied as he was the stranger here and no one else was familiar to Kioku except for Tomaru.  
  
"Tomaru, you have brought in one who is not among us. Explain yourself," the one who seemed to be in command ordered. Kioku looked and saw an elderly woman who was probably Tomaru's grandmother.  
  
"He is the one who has started to recapture the Sakura cards that have escaped that was discovered by my brother Kagayaku, grandmother. I would like to remain here to help him on his journey to capture the cards. He is a cardcaptor."  
  
"We would, but we would also require your brother to stay with you," Tomaru's grandmother said. "Also, we would require that you live with someone who can provide for you more surely than he can. Lastly, we would require to know if the guardian of the seal is still surviving the destruction of all magic in this age."  
  
To everyone's suprise, but Kioku's Kero flew out from under Tomaru's hair to address Tomaru's grandmother. "I am currently living with Kioku," Kero stated simply. Kioku grinned to himself chuckling silently, completely forgetting about his desire to kill Kero. "He has the power of the sealing staff and has caught a couple of the cards, though that's all that has appeared so far."  
  
"Grandmother, I don't want to have Kagayaku with me! I'll be fine without him!" Tomaru cried.  
  
"Silence! You know the prophecy that was made when he was born that both of your destinies are intertwined. If one of you dies, the other will shortly die as well. If something that does not have to do with your thoughts, feelings, or desires then it will happen to both of you quickly as long as it's a major occurrence. Skinning your knee or getting a small cut will not happen to the other if it happens to one of you. Now, mind your tongue or I will order you to stay," the grandmother said. "Now, Kereberus, I need to understand how things are between you and Kioku. How often do you accompany him in the city? Does he listen to your wisdom?"  
  
Kero was about to reply when Kioku cried out, "He is too loud to take with me in the city and he talks to much so he is more of a burden than a help!"  
  
"Silence! I did not address you. You will only speak when I speak to you. Otherwise, I will make certain that you are unable to continue on any kind of journey as you will be dead."  
  
Kioku was stunned at the response that he received. Kero was stunned as well, but recovered quickly enough to reply to the questions that he was asked, "I haven't gone with him out in the city for quite a while now. He seems to be obsessed with me staying quiet when I'm with him. Yet, I have sensed no card nearby anyway while we have been here."  
  
"If only I could get him to stay silent," Kioku mumbled to himself.  
  
"Now, I will give consent for Tomaru and Kagayaku to stay if they can get a place to stay. Now, boy, you will then find a place for Tomaru and Kagayaku to stay here if you are at all able to. If not, then you will capture the cards alone and unaided. If Tomaru and Kagayaku are able to be here to aid you, then I will give you something that will help you out, but will not attract the attention of any seeker. You will report back here tomorrow to take Tomaru around to find a place where she can be provided for. I will not allow to stay with you, as you can not provide for her with enough assurance to quell a grandmother's fears. I can tell just by looking at you that you are a thief and may have difficulty providing for yourself alone without any additional burdens."  
  
Kioku nodded, not wanting to speak and risk another tongue-lashing.  
  
"You may go now. Tomorrow, I will expect you here before the sun is at it's peak," Tomaru's grandmother said.  
  
Kioku then got up and started to walk off Kero flew out with Kioku and when Kioku noticed Kero out in the open night air, hovering next to him, Kioku grabbed Kero, suffering another bite from Kero, and stuffed him in his shirt to hide Kero. Kioku then sighed. He really needed to find a way to silence Kero. If he was to be getting any help, then he might be able to get Kero to stay with Tomaru and Kagayaku. Kioku figured that he should help Tomaru and Kagayaku to stay if only to get rid of Kero. Kioku then began to think of how he should go about finding a place. The only people he knew that owned their own place were in the guild... Kioku's thought trailed off as he realized that he should ask the King of Thieves about who they should stay with. If he needed to, he could always then appeal to the mad seer. Kioku smiled to himself as he could see things going the way that he would like them to. Kioku quickly found his way back to his building; much quicker than Tomaru took to take him to where her family was staying. Kioku could tell that she would be learning quite a bit before she could help him capture the cards. Kioku then went into his building and quickly checked all his caches, and finding them as they should be, quickly went to sleep.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Dawn woke Kioku up with its first rays. Kioku knew that it would be best to enter the forest in the morning or late night as the guards were not always paying attention as well as they should be as they would rather be in bed with whatever woman that would sleep with them. Kioku knew very little about what all went on in a soldier's barracks as he never had been assigned surveillance duty. Kioku then made his way to the encampment and waited until Tomaru came out to meet him.  
  
"So, then you'll help us find a place to stay?" Tomaru asked hopefully.  
  
"Yes," Kioku replied. "I need to get rid of Kero. He is driving me mad. He talks too much."  
  
"Well, then why don't you let him talk? It shouldn't hurt anyone," Tomaru asked.  
  
"If anyone heard him, then he would be destroyed and I would be killed," Kioku said flatly.  
  
Tomaru blinked. "Oh. I never realized that you lived in that situation," Tomaru apologized.  
  
Of course you didn't, Kioku thought bitterly. You've lived your life on the road and never thought that magic could be deadly to its user as it is illegal to have the ability to use that magic. Kioku shook his head.  
  
"This way. I know of someone who might be able to help," Kioku said, starting to walk away. "If this doesn't work, I don't know where I should go to try to find you a place. You certainly can't stay at an inn, I don't know anyone who would be willing to pay for the food for there and I am unable to afford your upkeep there. Plus, there are too many who would become suspicious about it."  
  
Kioku was quite a few feet from Tomaru before he realized that she wasn't with him. Kioku turned around and asked, "What is it?"  
  
"First I want to know where you will be taking me," Tomaru ordered.  
  
"I can't do that," Kioku replied.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Look around. There are people who should not know the answer to that. Neither knows if everyone around us right now is trustworthy enough to know that information," Kioku answers, looking at Tomaru in the eye intently.  
  
Tomaru shivered visibly and replied, "Okay. Then take me there."  
  
Kioku nodded and begins to walk away again, but Tomaru begins to walk with Kioku. Kioku decided that he couldn't show her the way to the guild from the forest, so he was taking her to a sewer entrance that would be easy for Tomaru to find, but without any real chance for one of the city guards to find or see her going in. It was in a ruined building a little ways from the city gate on the north. Kioku led Tomaru down to the damp cellar of the building and into the sewer. Kioku would have left Tomaru, if she hadn't decided that going in the sewer was worth being able to stay and capture cards like her ancestors Kinomoto Sakura and Li Shoran.  
  
As they turned around a bend in the sewer, Kioku stopped. "What's wrong?" Tomaru asked, wondering why they stopped so suddenly.  
  
Kioku didn't answer, he only motioned for her to be silent. Kioku couldn't understand it. Even the sewage water wasn't giving off a sound. Kioku knew something was wrong. Kioku looked up and down the sewer in the very faint light. Kioku then risked using magic to see. Forming a ball of flame in his hand, he saw a woman standing in the middle of the sewer in front of them. Kioku is so surprised, the ball of flame in Kioku's hand goes out as he loses his focus on it. What is a woman doing there, Kioku wondered, knowing that if she was on sentry duty, she would not be there nor would she be at this point on the journey.  
  
Kioku tries to speak, but realized that though his mouth worked, he could not even make a breathing sound, though Kioku knew that he was still breathing. Kioku sensed rather than heard Tomaru gasp. Kioku turned to her and lifted up one of the Sakura cards that he had with an inquisitive expression on his face and pointed towards the woman. Tomaru nods in response also noticing the silence around them. Kioku mentally calls forth the sealing staff, lifting the key out from beneath his shirt. The key then grows to the staff and Kioku then moves up to the woman. He mentally chants the spell to seal the card and swings the staff at the woman like he would a sword, but not striking the woman, but stopping it right before her. She begins to glow and then becomes a card and Kioku takes a hold of the card deciding on putting his name on it later. Kioku then notices that the sounds were returning to normal.  
  
Kioku then motions for Tomaru to continue as he begins going down the sewer again. Minuets later they enter the first chambers of the secret hold for the Guild of Thieves.  
  
*  
  
Tell me what you think of it so far. Any constructive criticism would be quite helpful, though when I first started this fic, I was thinking of having Tomaru have a different appearance, but I think that this was quite good. Anyway, don't be afraid to review or anything. ^_^ Also, any thoughts on what should happen? I also realize that I haven't updated in a little bit. I work on these chapters when I can, so it could even be months before the next chapter is out _ but don't let that stop you from enjoying it right now. 


	4. Allies

Author notes: I was actually surprised to receive a review, I guess because there hasn't been a whole lot and I haven't received one since I reposted it after I had taken it down because of some technical difficulties that I was trying to solve. Anyway, I will have Sakura and Syaoran reincarnated in this, although Syaoran's character has already appeared. Yet, I don't plan on having them being cardcaptors again, but they will have a part in the fic. And I also do plan on having them come together in this. Anyway, are there any guesses of what Syaoran's reincarnated form is? Anyway, I've delayed chapter 4 for long enough. ^_^ Please enjoy!  
  
*  
  
Kioku had no difficulty getting past the guards while leading Tomaru. Kioku wasn't surprised. If she wasn't accepted, she would either be killed or wouldn't be able to leave. Yet, Kioku was confident in himself that he would be able to convince everyone that she was trustworthy. Kioku couldn't understand why he felt that way after just knowing her so soon, but he did. He was even surprised himself. Yet, he knew that the leader could be like her grandmother. Albeit much more quick to kill someone. As they move down the hallway, Kioku doesn't look anywhere except straight ahead. Kioku is certain that Tomaru is looking all around them just to get a bearing on her surroundings. Kero is flying behind Tomaru, actually silent, to Kioku's amazement.  
  
They pass through another set of heavy double doors and enter the room where Kioku first became a member of the guild. Though this room wasn't as crowded, there was still the same several people at the table. They seemed to be discussing something over a map because they kept on pointing to different parts then indicating in another direction. Kioku walked to the table and waited for them to acknowledge him. As Kioku waited, he felt Tomaru tug on his sleeve. He motions for her to be patient and wait. Minutes pass by. The people at the table don't seem to be interested in anything other than what they were discussing. Kioku didn't pay any attention to it, knowing that if he was supposed to know about what they were talking about, then he would be in on this discussion. The minutes seem to stretch as Kioku and Tomaru wait. Finally when the map is rolled up and set to the side, do the people at the table acknowledge Kioku and Tomaru.  
  
"You have brought in one who is not recognized by the guild. Who is she?" one of those at the table demanded.  
  
"She is Kaen Tomaru. Descendant of Sakura, the one who is one of the original masters of the cards that were released before I joined completely," Kioku answered promptly.  
  
"What is it that she proposes to do?" a woman at the table asked icily.  
  
There was a pause of silence until Kioku motioned for Tomaru to answer the question. "I have come to request for someone to give me and my brother lodging so that our grandmother will allow us to stay with Kioku and capture the cards," Tomaru replies, hoping that she would be able to stay.  
  
"We cannot make this decision on our own. We must consult the mad seer!" the leader announces.  
  
"Who's that?" Tomaru whispered to Kioku.  
  
"He's our only link to the future. We ask his guidance when we need it. We often ask him a lot of stuff, but we have to figure out what he says means. He has rarely spoken clearly. If he does speak clearly, then it is very important. But, he also is our guide through these troubled times, although has gone crazy after being able to constantly see the future," Kioku whispered back, starting to follow everyone as they moved to where the mad seer was.  
  
Tomaru followed behind Kioku again. She seemed more uneasy in this situation than Kioku was. Probably because she's not used to this environment, Kioku thought. As they enter the room with the mad seer in it, the seer calls out, "So! The one who will turn the tide of the rebellion has finally appeared!"  
  
Everyone stops in their tracks. The meaning of what he said was clear. There was only one new person with them and that was Tomaru. No matter what, they would make accommodations for her. Kioku motioned for Tomaru to follow him as he figured that it would be best if he didn't hear what was said. This was the point where they would be told stuff that Kioku wouldn't understand very well and he didn't want to try and figure it out when he didn't have anything to do. He would rather be able to get more sleep than think of things that really didn't matter so much.  
  
"So why did he say that?" Tomaru asked when they were back in the room with the table.  
  
"He tells us what he sees. If he sees something that pertains to what we are wanting to know, he tells us in the best way he can. Through riddles," Kioku answered.  
  
"So, you're telling me that he sees the future?" Tomaru asked.  
  
"Constantly."  
  
Tomaru whistled at that. "No wonder it drove him mad," Tomaru commented.  
  
Kioku nodded sullenly. "Ever since he was able to see the future, he was constantly crazy. No one seems to know why exactly, but it is very understandable that he would go mad when all that the future can hold is open to him. He knows exactly what will happen, but he doesn't know what will actually happen, but he knows when it can occur," Kioku replied.  
  
They stood in silence for a little longer until those from the table came back. "You will be staying," the leader said, with a dismissal tone of voice. "Talk with Kagureta. He will help find arrangements for Tomaru and her brother."  
  
Kioku nodded and motioned for Tomaru to follow. As they were leaving, Tomaru asked, "Do you know this Kagureta?"  
  
Kioku nodded. "Yes, he replied. He helped me a little bit ago. I know where he'll be."  
  
They continue walking for a moment, until Kioku stops for a moment then changes direction. "What is it?" Tomaru asks.  
  
"This is a quicker way to where he is," Kioku replied.  
  
"So, how many cards have to captured so far?" Tomaru asks as they make their way through the halls.  
  
"Well, I have the Illusion, Sword, and Silence. How many are there?" Kioku asks.  
  
"There are about 52 I think. Though, I think that there might be one that isn't with the others, but I'm not certain. Ever since the Disaster, a lot of what we once knew has been lost," Tomaru replied.  
  
They continue in silence for a moment, until Kioku asks, "Do you know what might have caused the Disaster?"  
  
"I think that it may have happened when the cards weren't captured again, but still that's only my theory. My brother thinks that it was a meteorite that devastated everything," Tomaru answered.  
  
Kioku sighed. He was hoping that it might not have been the cards that had that happen. Then he might have been less eager to capture all of them. Well, I guess that I need to continue with whatever I've decided to do, Kioku thinks to himself, not really liking the idea. So, they then make their way out of the guild's headquarters and out into the cliff cave that's in the forest.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Kioku was tired. Although Kagureta had agreed to find a place for Tomaru and her brother to stay, Kioku wasn't certain that this all would be a good thing for him. If anything, it would be more of a curse for him, because he would need to keep an eye on her as he was the one who introduced her to the guild. She would fall into his responsibility to make certain that she didn't do anything that would jeopardize the guild's safety or that she would learn too much for anyone's comfort. That and he'd have a little ways to go to just go over to where she was at that point. There was a little distance between where Kioku lived and where Tomaru was going to live at. Kioku was basically just frustrated with the situation.  
  
Kioku didn't even mind it when Kero was trying to talk with him, although Kioku couldn't really understand what Kero was saying. Kioku fell asleep quickly when he returned to his ruined building. He was so deep in his sleep that even Kero trying to wake Kioku up didn't seem to do anything. Even later on when Tomaru came to introduce her brother, Kioku still wouldn't budge. Kero commented that he had never seen Kioku sleep so hard. It really seemed unnatural. However, suddenly there came a sound of guards making their usual rounds by there and everyone in the building were surprised when Kioku woke up from just those sounds, when he didn't wake up from them trying to get him up.  
  
They were all silent as the guards passed, but they went unnoticed. After the guards had passed, the attention was focused again on Kioku. Though, Kioku didn't seem to be in the mood for much pleasant conversation. "Why didn't you wake up when we were trying to wake you up?" Kero asked.  
  
"I guess I was really tired and you weren't a possible threat," Kioku replied simply, with an annoyed tone in his voice.  
  
"Then why did you wake up when the guards passed?" Tomaru asked.  
  
"I've just gotten used to waking up when any guards come by. That way I can know if I need to quickly get out or not," Kioku replied.  
  
"Well, anyway," Tomaru said, sounding a little annoyed, "this is my brother Kagayaku."  
  
Kioku nodded and introduced himself. Then Kioku walked out of the building and left. No one really knew exactly what he was doing, but Kioku didn't really feel like talking. He'd rather try and find something that he could steal to get a final meal in the day. Kioku also made certain that they wouldn't be able to follow him, by taking a few turns that were difficult enough to notice let alone actually follow. Though, Kioku did know that they could still easily find him, but he figured that he could use the illusion card to help himself stay hidden, as well as from the shop owners. Kioku knew that he could now get things that he normally wouldn't try to steal. This would be the first time Kioku tried to steal with the cards.  
  
However, when he was going to the marketplace, he suddenly felt a chill as if something wasn't right. Kioku stopped in his tracks and listened for anything out of place. What he didn't expect was hearing restful breathing. He turned and saw some people in an alley sleeping. Kioku then turned towards the marketplace and saw everyone including the guards sleeping. Kioku knew that something was wrong then. If the guards were caught sleeping while on duty, they were punished severely. Which would mean that there was magic being used. Kioku looked around for anything out of the ordinary and saw what looked like a blue sprite. Kioku began following it as best as he could. Finally, when he was tired of following it, he summoned the sealing staff and started yelling at the blue sprite. Kioku wasn't certain, but he assumed that this could be a Sakura card. Kioku just hoped that he was right. If not, he'd then just go to sleep and wouldn't have to worry about it.  
  
The blue sprite turned and saw Kioku then flew towards him. Kioku waited until the sprite was getting very close to him before he swung the staff like a sword and chanted, "Return to the guise you were meant to be in! Sakura Card!"  
  
As soon as Kioku started chanting, the sprite grew a look of fear on her small face and began trying to fly away, but it was too late. Kioku had timed it perfectly. He had caught the card. Kioku quickly unsummoned the staff and put the card away. After Kioku had finished that, he then figured that he could take advantage of the Sleep card's handiwork and start stealing a few items before anyone woke up.  
  
*  
  
Author Notes: Well, I know that this is shorter than the other chapters, but at least I continued it after I got a review for it. I just had a little difficulty with writer's block when I began to continue on this. Oh well! Anyway, please review even if you flame. I just want to know that this was read. Also, any suggestions would be welcome too! ^_^ 


End file.
